comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Teen Titans Go!
Teen Titans Go! is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Teen Titans Go! #36: 18 Sep 2019 Current Issue :Teen Titans Go! Giant #1: 06 Nov 2019 Next Issue :Teen Titans Go! Giant #2: 15 Jan 2020 Status Bi-monthly. Final issue is #36. Characters Main Characters Robin (Richard John Dick Grayson) Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) Cyborg (Victor Stone) Raven (Rachel Roth) Starfire (Princess Koriand'r) Allies Enemies Minor Characters Honorary Titans Argent Kid Flash Hotspot Bumblebee Speedy Aqualad Mas y Menos Jericho Kole Gnarrk Jinx Villains Jinx Mammoth Gizmo Dr. Light Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Teen Titans Go! Giant #1 Teen Titans Go! #36 Teen Titans Go! #35 Teen Titans Go! #34 Teen Titans Go! #33 Past Storylines Collections Digests *'Teen Titans Go! vol. 1: Truth, Justice, Pizza!' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401203337 *'Teen Titans Go! vol. 2: Heroes On Patrol!' - Collects vol. 1 #6-10. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401203345 *'Teen Titans Go! vol. 3: Bring It On!' - Collects vol. 1 #11-15. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401205119 *'Teen Titans Go! vol. 4: Ready for Action!' - Collects vol. 1 #16-20. "The Titans confront a rampaging Wildebeest, teach the hot—tempered Hotshot the value of patience, battle an army of zombies, find themselves trapped in a deadly video game with the Titans East and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209858 *'Teen Titans Go! vol. 5: On the Move!' - Collects vol. 1 #21-25. "The Titans must stop Beast Boy — who's been turned into the terrifying vegetarian monster Garsaurus Rex! Robin is tempted to the dark side by Slade! The Titans crash a comic convention to discover the secret of Red X! And more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209866 Trade Paperbacks *'Teen Titans Go! vol. 1: Truth, Justice, Pizza!' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. - *'Teen Titans Go! vol. 2: Heroes On Patrol!' - Collects vol. 1 #6-10. - *'Teen Titans Go!: Bring it On' - Collects vol. 1 #11-15. - - *'Teen Titans Go!: Ready for Action' - Collects vol. 1 #16-20. - *'Teen Titans Go!: On the Move' - Collects vol. 1 #21-25. - *'Teen Titans Go!: Titans Together' - Collects vol. 1 #26-32. - *'Teen Titans Go! vol. 1: Party, Party' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - *'Teen Titans Go! vol. 2: Welcome to the Pizza Dome' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12. - *'Teen Titans Go! vol. 3: Mumbo Jumble' - Collects vol. 2 #13-18. - *'Teen Titans Go! vol. 4: Smells Like Teen Titans Spirit' - Collects vol. 2 #19-24. - *'Teen Titans Go! vol. 5: Falling Stars' - Collects vol. 2 #25-30. - *'Teen Titans Go!: Weirder Things' - Collects vol. 2 #31-36. - History Based on the Cartoon Network show Teen Titans Go!. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-55, 2003-2008 * Volume 2: #1-36, 2013-2019 (reprints the digital first series) * Giant: #1- , 2019-present Future Publication Dates :Teen Titans Go! Giant #2: 15 Jan 2020 News & Features * 08 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8100 The Teen Titans Go! With J. Torres To Meet Wonder Girl] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Teen Titans Go! *wikipedia:Teen Titans (TV series) Category:Super-Hero Category:Kids Category:TV/Movie Tie-in